


Солнечная система

by michigun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё крутится вокруг Солнца и замирает, когда Солнце уходит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнечная система

_Только одна вещь  
приносила ему счастье,  
но вот ее не стало,  
и теперь всё  
приносило ему счастье._

О таком говорят по радио: хирург забыл в оперируемом салфетку, перчатку, скальпель. Зашил брюхо и ушел трахать медсестру. Оставил свою визитку — пациент вернется к нему, потому что у пациента нет выбора. Это отличная новость для завершения выпуска — забить эфир между погодой и пожеланием спокойной ночи. Кстати, дорогие слушатели, после операции Джону Доу достались салфетка, перчатка и скальпель. Он собирается вернуть их оперировавшему его хирургу в пятницу утром.  
В Кевине забыли часовую бомбу. Он слышит ее тиканье под ребрами, он гладит ее, ощупывает кончиками пальцев и ждет взрыва.  
Этот парень, Джереми, Джерри или Джейсон, он сидит по ту сторону стекла и улыбается ему, показывает большой палец — можно начинать. Кевин включает микрофон.  
— После отлива на песке остается истина. Успей подобрать ее до того, как придут собиратели ракушек. Добро пожаловать в Дезерт Блаффс.  
Улыбка Джереми похожа на трещину на асфальте — Кевин перешагивал их, сколько себя помнил, потому что его мама, если только она была его настоящей матерью, говорила, что их нужно перешагивать. Это было простое правило, в отличие от того, касающегося зеркал. Карл говорил, что это напоминает ему ОКР, но Карл плохо разбирался в медицине и еще хуже — в правилах.  
Кевин пробегается пальцами по столу и растягивает губы в улыбке.  
— Здравствуйте, дорогие слушатели, — его немного тошнит, будто после долгой тряски в душном автомобиле, и он шумно сглатывает. — Начнем этот чудесный день с новостей экономики. Пекарня «Зев», что находится на углу Грейс-стрит и Фонднесс-стрит, прекращает свое существование. Владелец, тот приятный улыбчивый мужчина, с которым никому из жителей города не посчастливилось сблизиться достаточно, чтобы узнать его имя, обанкротился, и его жизнь была конфискована конкурирующей компанией.  
Джейсон ждет, когда Кевин назовет эту компанию, он наклоняет голову к плечу и улыбается шире, так широко, что Кевин видит его зубы мудрости.  
— Его жизнь, — произносит Кевин, закрыв глаза, — была конфискована СтрексКорп.  
Он думает об этом пекаре, который приехал в Дезерт Блаффс пять лет назад и заселился в пустой дом на углу двух безымянных улиц, о прошлом дне благодарения и о Карле, который купил тогда в «Зеве» тыквенный пирог и яблочные кексы.  
— В «Зеве» пекли отличный тыквенный пирог! — Кевин открывает глаза и встречается с Джерри взглядом. — Остается надеяться, что в корпоративной столовой, которая откроется вместо пекарни, ему найдется достойная замена.  
У Карла была аллергия на корицу и имбирь и непереносимость бета-каротина. Тыквенный пирог Кевин разделил с Барухом.  
На Баруха у Карла аллергии не было.

Барух жил в комнате отдыха. Спал за диваном, не грыз ножки стола и выпрашивал у стажеров печенье. Виктория, та самая, что умерла в пятницу, тринадцатого числа, будто не смогла выбрать день получше, говорила, что видела его в какой-то книжке, но на нее шикали — какие еще книжки на рабочем месте.  
Когда радиостанция перешла под руководство Стрекс, Кевин забрал Баруха домой. У него было дурное предчувствие — оно жило в нем уже несколько месяцев, обрастало нервными окончаниями, прошивало насквозь желудок. Барух не хотел бросать свой диван — упирался и мотал головами, скулил, скреб лапами по полу, и Кевин бестолково свистел и звал его своим любимым мальчиком, чесал между шеями, пока не вспомнил о пачке печенья в ящике своего стола. Ее хватило ровно на то, чтобы довести Баруха до дома.  
— У него две головы, — сказал Карл, открыв дверь.  
— Ты такой наблюдательный, — восхитился Кевин.  
— Ты не говорил, что у него две головы. Это гармр или кербер? — уточнил Карл, пропуская их в прихожую.  
— Это Барух.  
Барух лизал Кевину руки и бешено метелил хвостом, выпрашивая печенье.  
— У нас нет собачьего корма, — вздохнул Карл. — Я схожу.  
Вспоминая тот вечер, Кевин спрашивает себя, стоило ли отпускать Карла одного. У него, наверное, не было выбора — нужно было вымыть пса и познакомить его с домом, а магазинчик, который держала семья Кортес, был всего в двух шагах. Что плохого могло случиться — кроме конца света или открытия межпространственного портала посреди тротуара. Или нападения восьмиглавого дракона — его видели недавно в окрестностях, он летал совсем низко, задевая брюхом макушки деревьев.  
На следующий день в студии появился уродливый меховой комок с выпуклыми черными глазами. Он прятался в дальнем углу, за пришедшим в негодность жертвенником, и издавал тихое механическое жужжание, и Кевин не обращал на него внимания, потому что мысли его были заняты совершенно другим.  
Утром Карл вышел на улицу без солнцезащитного крема.

Мама любила рассказывать: когда-то давно, когда не было еще города и не было трассы 800, на одинокой горе в пустыне стоял маяк. Никто не знал, кому пришло в голову построить в пустыне маяк, но ведь если это случилось, значит, он был кому-то нужен.  
— Люди думают, что маяки нужны только морякам, — говорила мама, расправляя на зеркале в прихожей свою шаль. — Предупреждают о шторме и помогают найти дорогу домой. Но скажи-ка мне, Кевин: разве газонокосильщик или молочник не могут заблудиться? И им тоже нужно попасть домой.  
Кевин хочет вернуться домой. Кевин ищет маяк, но в солнечный день сложно увидеть свет секторных огней.

Знаете, как оно бывает — когда счастье пузырится в горле, как содовая, и бьет в нос, и глаза слезятся, и становится очень тяжело говорить, и остается только кивать и по-дурацки улыбаться.  
Кевин не мог сказать ни слова, просто стоял и скалился так широко, что ныли щеки. Он ничего не видел перед собой от слезного тумана, и Карл прижал его к себе и засмеялся ему в волосы и спросил:  
— Я настолько отвратителен тебе, что ты решил больше со мной не разговаривать?  
А Кевин смог только некрасиво всхлипнуть и вцепиться в его лабораторный халат.  
Он был так счастлив, что едва не умер от разрыва сердца.  
Комната за лабораторией с четырьмя раскладушками в ряд, заброшенный родительский дом на окраине города и выделенная Кевину руководством станции студия в промышленном квартале — Кевин и Карл сидели во вьетнамской закусочной и перебирали варианты. Кевин держал Карла за руку. Карл прижимался коленом к ноге Кевина. Фам Лонг принесла меню и подмигнула Кевину правым — зрячим — глазом.  
— Еще кое-что, — сказал Карл, притянув меню к себе. — Ты ведь знаешь, у меня фотодерматоз.  
Кевин кивнул — в багровых солнечных ожогах на руках и шее Карла он видел очарование раннего умирания. В Карле все было очаровательно.  
Карл провел ногтем под строчкой в меню:  
— И если я закажу это, то умру, прежде чем ты успеешь сказать «а теперь — погода».  
Я знаю, хотел сказать Кевин. Он знал о Карле гораздо больше, чем сам Карл знал о себе, и мелочи вроде аллергии на какие-то продукты не были тем, что могло его отпугнуть.  
— И латекс, — помолчав, добавил Карл. — Аллергия на латекс.  
— Ты мог бы уже заметить, что я не люблю презервативы, — улыбнулся Кевин.  
Помимо прочего, Карл легко краснел.  
На обратной стороне листка с вариантами жилья (они склонялись к родительскому дому, хотя Кевин был почти уверен, что туда успели заселиться иллюминаты из Пайн Клифф) Карл написал:  
1\. солнце  
2\. мед (и другие продукты пчеловодства)  
3\. бета-каротин (морковь, абрикосы, тыква и т.д.)  
4\. пряности (корица, имбирь, мускат)  
5\. цитрусовые  
6\. латекс  
7\. кевин в плохом настроении  
— Это список вещей, которые точно не делают меня сильнее.  
— Ты сделал отсылку к Ницше, — Кевин не мог отвести взгляд от последнего пункта. — Ты ужасен.  
— Это могла быть отсылка к песне Келли Кларксон, — Карл улыбался. Он тоже смотрел на последний пункт. — Мы повесим это на кухне и в спальне.  
— Когда у нас будут кухня и спальня. Ты ужасен, — повторил Кевин. — Мне хочется выцарапать свое сердце и отдать его тебе.  
— Будучи ученым, я могу с уверенностью утверждать, что сердце нужно человеку для жизни, поэтому свое я в этом случае отдам тебе.  
Будучи ученым, Карл ошибался — без сердца вполне можно было жить.

Джерри легко стучит пальцем по стеклу — так дети привлекают внимание рыбок и пауков. Кевин с улыбкой показывает ему треугольную печать на листе — новостной блок прошел цензуру. Джерри кивает.  
— Дорогие слушатели, я рад сообщить, что руководство СтрексКорп приняло решение о запуске новой линейки товаров. Теперь вы можете не бояться задержаться на работе до поздней ночи — тот молчаливый парень, что сидел в углу вашего кабинета весь день, проводит вас до дома, обеспечив тем самым вашу полную безопасность. По пути вы можете поделиться с ним личными переживаниями и рассказать о небольших семейных неурядицах. Будьте уверены: все, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в любой момент вашей жизни. Доверьтесь незнакомцу. Впустите его в свое сердце. Позвольте ему уничтожить вас. СтрексФренд — вы не заслужили дружбы, но вы можете купить ее.  
У Кевина ноют зубы. Он щелкает переключателями, запускает рекламу автомойки и складывает пополам лист с утвержденными руководством новостями. Джереми (Джеймс?) смотрит на него не мигая.  
— Где у тебя выключатель, Джей? — спрашивает Кевин, ослабляя узел галстука. — Во рту? В ухе? Может, в задницу тебя трахнуть, чтобы ты вырубился?  
Джей мотает головой, корчит рожи и показывает на свои уши — не слышит.  
— Я убью тебя, Джей! — обещает Кевин, широко улыбнувшись. Джей улыбается ему в ответ, часто закивав. Не слышит.  
Кевин включает микрофон.  
— А теперь о ситуации на дорогах.

Карл ехал в Найт Вейл. Все ученые едут в Найт Вейл — он как эти городки из мистических сериалов на кабельном, в которые по случайному стечению обстоятельств съезжаются диггеры, сатанисты и фанаты «Секретных материалов». Трасса 800, съезд № 6, проржавевший щит с приветствием «Добро пожаловать в Найт Вейл. Пожалуйста, будьте внимательны на дороге» и под ним знак «Осторожно! Оленья тропа».  
Карл проехал мимо.  
После, выгружая из фургона автоклав и термостат, он объяснял Брендону, что прошлогодний отчет доктора Феррета был очевидной мистификацией, раздутой из слабого радиационного фона и слуховых галлюцинаций. Брендон, эколог-недоучка, помог ему вытащить из кузова лабораторный пресс и слабо пнул бурый кактус:  
— Это твое дело, босс.  
Анджела осталась сидеть в машине. Она сосредоточенно красила губы. Им обоим было наплевать, а Дэрил ушел в магазин за сигаретами, поэтому Карл замолчал — оправдываться было не перед кем.  
— Добро пожаловать в Дезерт Блаффс, — сказал он себе и сунул в зубы сигарету. Солнце жгло шею и между лопаток.  
— Добро пожаловать, — согласился Кевин. — Мы не ждали вас раньше шести.  
Карл был великолепен — Кевин всегда испытывал небольшую слабость к мужчинам вроде Лоуренса Аравийского. В конце концов, это был его любимый фильм. Поэтому Кевин позволил себе немного полюбоваться Карлом и только потом пояснить:  
— У нашего синоптика было видение — шесть часов, гроза, в ваш фургон попадает молния. Тот рыжий умирает на месте, вас и юную мисс успевают спасти.  
— А что с Дэрилом? — Карл кивнул в сторону магазина.  
— Возможно, его утаскивают пустынные лисы. Вы уже видели этих тварей? — Кевин передернул плечами и приподнял уголок губ.  
— У них ведь большие уши? — уточнил Карл, неловко приложив к своему уху ладонь.  
— Если под ушами вы подразумеваете крылья, — Кевин позволил себе улыбнуться и протянул руку. — Я Кевин.  
— Карл. Ученый.  
Я знаю, хотел сказать Кевин, и я знаю, что вы проехали мимо съезда № 6.  
— Вы уже нашли лабораторию, — сказал он вместо этого. — Отличный выбор, наша лучшая пекарня неподалеку.  
— Босс, хозяин хочет поговорить.  
Кевин посмотрел на Брендона, перевел взгляд на Анджелу (ей был к лицу алый цвет), улыбнулся напоследок Карлу.  
— Не забудьте включить вечером радио.  
В вечернем выпуске он собирался сообщить о важнейших событиях в жизни города: открытии пони-фермы и прибытии ученого по имени Карл.

— Это была ситуация на дорогах.  
Кевин закрывает глаза. Ему отчаянно хочется ослепнуть, глаза слезятся от яркого света, бьющего в окна, голова пустеет, из нее будто все высыпается через нелепо раззявленный рот, и это оказывается неожиданно тяжело — сидеть с пустой головой и улыбаться.  
— Спонсор сегодняшнего выпуска, — Кевин смотрит на Джеффри, не открывая глаз, — сладковато-горькая ностальгия по недавнему прошлому.  
Джеффри дергается в своей будке и тянется отключить микрофон, запустить джингл и предзаписанное обращение от Манфреда Арнтсена — это то, что он должен сделать, и Кевин не винит его.  
— Слушатели, помните ли вы тот летний вечер? Солнце сияло далеко не так ярко, и вещи не были настолько прозрачны, и тьма подступала к нам со всех сторон — ужасное, ужасное время, и теперь я вижу это ясно, как никогда раньше. Столько тайн и загадок, столько чудовищ в наших крошечных сердцах, столько мрака в наших мыслях. Я вспоминаю это время с улыбкой. Каждый из нас должен вспомнить это время и улыбнуться, осознав, насколько слепы мы были, насколько несчастны мы были в своем неведении. Пришло время!  
Язык бьется о сомкнутые зубы. Кевин медленно вдыхает через нос, жмурится до искр перед глазами; он чувствует, как уголки губ опускаются сами собой.  
— Пришло время оглянуться назад, — микрофон заметно фонит. У Кевина нет времени. — Остановиться, вспомнить тот летний вечер и спросить себя: как мы позволили этому случ-

«Люди часто спрашивают меня: Манфред, как ты заработал столько денег? Ха! — отвечаю я. Я украл их у вас! Я забрал ваши деньги, пока вы посиживали на веранде с книжкой или играли с семьей в скрэббл. Я присвоил ваши деньги — но я готов их вернуть! И чтобы вернуть их, вам придется немало поработать! Присоединяйтесь к Стрекс, работайте, будьте достойным членом нашего скромного общества — и вы получите свои деньги обратно! Ха! И я не шучу! СтрексКорп — мы тут все как одна большая семья. Но никакого скрэббла!»

Манфред Арнтсен не работал ни одного дня в своей жизни. Он родился в семье Арнтсенов, чудесный белокурый малыш с ясными глазами, и он рос в семье Арнтсенов, и деньги его прапрадеда Аластара Арнтсена никогда не заканчивались, потому что день за днем совершали незамысловатый пробег по Дезерт Блаффсу и возвращались в семью. Это была восхитительная замкнутая система, которая не терпела никаких вмешательств извне.  
По официальной версии в старшей школе Кевин стал лучшим другом Манфреда — они вместе ходили на руническое письмо и бейсбол. По неофициальной версии Манфред предложил будущему (статус уже был подтвержден бесследным исчезновением семьи Кевина) голосу города сделку — поддержку в СМИ за доступ к библиотеке Арнтсенов. Так родилась легенда о Манфреде, который сколотил собственное состояние без помощи семьи, и так Кевин узнал, почему Городской совет ввел частичный запрет на чтение и снес университетскую библиотеку.  
Особенно Кевину понравился тот парень, Воннегут. Он действительно кое-что смыслил во всем этом.

Проблема была в маяке — Кевин не знал, что с ним случилось потом; что случилось с маяком, с одинокой горой, с людьми, которые жили в пустыне и построили этот маяк. Мама не рассказала ему об этом — у нее была только первая часть истории. Когда Кевин спрашивал ее, что случилось дальше, она улыбалась и смотрела немного сквозь, будто Кевин был стереокартинкой, несколькими бурыми пятнами, размазанными по бумаге. Она всегда видела в нем больше, чем остальные.  
— Я тебе скажу, что случилось, — скрипнула Жозефина. — Этот засранец упал на маяк, вот что.  
Кевин отвлекся от кофе и поднял на нее взгляд.  
— Бабуля?  
— Этот засранец, — с удовольствием повторила она, — упал на маяк. Пробил в себе вот такую дырищу.  
Она потрясла в воздухе пальцами.  
— И умер. Такие дела, — у нее дернулся глаз, или она подмигнула, Кевин не мог сказать точно.  
— Кто, бабуля? — Жозефина ему не нравилась, она была шумной и увлекалась нелегальной телепатией, и эта серная вонь вокруг нее — все знали, что она подкармливает демонов за свалкой и забирает их к себе домой.  
— Ученый, — она улыбнулась. У нее не хватало верхнего резца. — Твой ученый идет, пригладь-ка волосы.  
Карл нерешительно застыл в дверях и оглядывался. Кевин неловко помахал ему рукой. Это была деловая встреча за чашкой кофе — Карла беспокоили какие-то дыры в стенах, проблемы с истончением пространства на границах города, а Кевин хотел предложить ему вести «Пятиминутку науки для любознательных ребят» по средам, и это все требовалось обсудить как можно обстоятельнее.  
Карл сел напротив.  
Кофе обжигал язык и губы.  
Кевин готов был выпасть от волнения в подпространство.  
— Могу порекомендовать двухмерный пирог, — наконец выдавил он. — Настоящий. Не, — он понизил голос, — на бумаге.  
Карл рассеянно улыбнулся.  
— Я думаю, кофе будет достаточно.  
Кевин смотрел на его пальцы, бледные, в потемневших ожогах.  
— Значит, истончение пространства? — спросил он, перестав моргать. Он мог бы смотреть на эти пальцы вечность и еще три года.  
— Вплоть до разрывов, — согласился Карл. — Дэрил пока высчитывает по календарю, связано ли это с фазами луны, но я полагаю, что...  
Кевин посмотрел на Карла, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза — и на мгновение ослеп.  
— Маяк, — выдохнул он, оцепенев. Волосы на затылке встали дыбом.  
— Что? — Карл запнулся и нервно сплел пальцы.  
— Радиомаяк. Мне показалось, что в последнее время пространство там значительно уплотнилось. Дышать стало тяжелее. Сердце бьется громче.  
— В глазах мутнеет? — Карл подался вперед.  
— И руки дрожат, — Кевин вцепился в край стола.  
— Я бы хотел зайти к вам. Нужно кое-что проверить, — на щеках Карла ожоги светились тонкой розовой кожицей.  
— В любое время, — шепнул Кевин. Сердце билось где-то в горле и мешало говорить.

Джексон криво улыбается и прикладывает к стеклу свою копию новостного листа. По его губам Кевин читает: не отвлекайся.  
Кевин думает: Джексон запрограммирован симпатизировать ему и проявлять должное сочувствие. Он кивает и беззвучно шевелит губами: извини.  
Микрофон оживает с тихим щелчком.  
— Мэр города Пабло Митчелл созвал еженедельную экстренную пресс-конференцию, чтобы сообщить, что ему будет не хватать двухмерного пирога с мороженым, которым пекарня «Зев» была известна даже за пределами нашего города. Мэр Митчелл напомнил, что за кусочком этого пирога люди приезжали из Канады и Щи... Ши... Чикаго? Что за идиотское название. Джексон, ты знаешь, где находится Чикаго?  
Джексон (или Джеймс) так яростно мотает головой, что начинают искрить контакты в шее. С этими бета-версиями всегда одни проблемы.  
— Следующая неделя объявляется неделей траура по двухмерному пирогу с мороженым, — Кевин делает паузу и успевает переглянуться с Джеймсом. Джеймс все еще подергивает головой. — Дорогие слушатели, настало время любимой рубрики ваших детей! Выпустите их ненадолго из клеток, дайте им размяться, поставьте поближе радиоприемники — в эфире «Пятиминутка науки для любознательных ребят». К сожалению, сегодня наш друг Карл занят в лаборатории, но он успел кое-что передать мне, и я зачитаю вам его сообщение.  
Джей напряженно следит за тем, как Кевин достает из конверта черно-белую фотографию.  
На этой фотографии — полосатый маяк и осколок холодного моря. Кевин переворачивает ее и на секунду запрокидывает голову, слепо смотрит в потолок. Потолок слабо качается.  
Карл оставил этот конверт на кухонном столе вчера вечером.

В тот вечер в Кевине бурлила веселая злоба — Манфред продал свое поместье вместе с библиотекой, павлиньим вольером и пони-фермой. Он выставил все на ежегодном аукционе контрабандных товаров и конфиската, и Кевин был бы не против купить павлина и кое-что из запрещенной литературы, а Анджеле был нужен пони для пары экспериментов, но лоты 11, 27 и 37 успел приобрести анонимный покупатель. Покупательница в солнечных очках.  
И сейчас она сидела в его студии и улыбалась.  
— По вопросам размещения рекламы в эфире обращайтесь к руководству станции, — сказал Кевин, когда ему надоело молчать. Маленькая женщина, так и не снявшая солнечные очки, протянула ему оранжевую визитку. — Мисс Маллард, по вопросам размещения рекламы...  
— Я проходила мимо и решила заскочить, сказать приветик! — у Маллард был визгливый, с нотками истеричного веселья голос. — Приветик, Кев!  
Воздух вокруг нее будто пропитывался концентрированным лимонным соком. Кевина замутило.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Вас может немножко тряхнуть через часик, когда мы будем сносить библиотеку.  
Мисс Маллард, специалист по связям с общественностью и официальный представитель СтрексКорп Синернистс Инкорпорейтед, пожала Кевину руку и вышла из студии.  
Через час действительно тряхнуло. Манфред не отвечал на звонки. Кевин разглядывал оставленную гостьей визитку.  
Но всё отошло на второй план, провалилось в бездну незначительности, разварилось в месиве случайных фактов, когда Кевин вышел после эфира на улицу и увидел фургон Карла на парковке.  
— Я бы спросил, к тебе или ко мне, но у меня там трое недовольных жизнью ученых решили взять выходной, — Карл улыбался и прикрывал глаза ладонью. — Так что позволь мне подбросить тебя до дома и остаться на чашечку кофе.  
— Будешь спать на раскладушке, — пообещал Кевин.  
— Обожаю раскладушки. У меня уже целая коллекция.  
— Тебе понравится моя.  
И пока они ехали к Кевину, целовались на пороге квартиры, заваривали кофе и заказывали пиццу, в городе что-то неуловимо менялось — рушилось и отстраивалось заново.  
Утром Кевин получил от Арнтсена голосовое сообщение — на деньги с продажи поместья он купил акции какой-то мелкой компании, и было бы так мило со стороны Кевина протолкнуть в эфир пару их рекламных роликов.  
Судя по голосу, Арнтсен был счастлив (или в заложниках).  
— Никогда не слышал про эту компанию, — пробубнил Кевин, пряча лицо в подушку. — Зачем им открывать здесь филиал. Им здесь не рады — я не рад и Совет рад не будет.  
— Брось, — Карл уже сиял начищенными зубами. — Сам ведь говорил, что все уезжают из города, потому что не хватает работы.  
— Кто сказал, что нам будет нужна их работа, — Кевин покосился на отвратительно бодрого Карла и потащил его обратно под одеяло. — Даже знать не хочу, чем они занимаются.

— Ох уж эти ученые, — Кевин аккуратно кладет фотографию перед собой и закрывает глаза. Не видеть не получается. Все такое прозрачное, такое чистое, такое явное. — Никогда не говорят напрямик, да?  
Джеймс издает заунывное механическое жужжание, пробивающееся даже сквозь стекло.  
— Я вспоминаю тот день, когда он написал мне письмо — это было первое и, — Кевин щелкает зубами, пытаясь унять дрожь, — и последнее его письмо. Он написал: «Леонард Коэн, „Книга тоски“, страница 210». Я никогда не читал эту книгу, я никогда не держал ее в руках, и мне пришлось заказать ее на Амазоне, чтобы узнать, что он хотел мне сказать, но, — Кевин издает тихий глухой смешок, — но почтальон съел ее. Я так и не узнал, что Карл хотел сказать мне.  
Он снова переворачивает фотографию и скользит взглядом по строчкам.  
— Так и не узнал.

Кевин разбил кружку. Эту кружку ему, лучшему работнику недели, всучила Лорен — она светилась, хихикала, называла его Кевом и ловила за руки. Может, он ей нравился, может, она просто любила трогать людей, это в любом случае было неприятно.  
Кевин вернулся домой, обернул кружку кухонным полотенцем и расколотил о стену. Он бил, бил и бил, пока из полотенца не посыпались глазированные желтые осколки — тогда он замотал полотенце в целлофановый пакет и бросил в мусорное ведро. Полотенце ему тоже не нравилось — на нем были вышиты желтые четырехлапые солнца.  
— Кевин? — Карл стоял на пороге кухни. На нем был белоснежный халат. — Ты уже вернулся?  
— Такой чистый халат, — устало удивился Кевин.  
— Отнес в химчистку за углом. СтрексЧистку.  
Кевина передернуло и затошнило желчью. Он ухватился за край раковины, склонился над ней, сплюнул горькую слюну.  
— Не упоминай при мне это дерьмо, — он готов был заплакать.  
Карл погладил его по плечам, прижался лицом к затылку, задышал тепло и спокойно.  
— Тише. У тебя был тяжелый день.  
У Карла были шершавые губы, и от него пахло сигаретами, и Кевину нравилось скользить пальцами по ожогам на тыльной стороне его ладоней — это возвращало его к реальности. Напоминало, что в чем-то еще оставался смысл.  
Сейчас все было не так. Кевин повернулся в его объятиях, прижался лицом к шее, вдохнул — ничем не пахло.  
— У нас ведь есть стиральная машина, зачем ты пошел в химчистку, — забормотал он, отстраняясь. — Карл?  
— Да? — Карл смотрел на него и улыбался.  
— Все в порядке? — зачем-то спросил Кевин.  
— Все прекрасно, — солгал Карл.  
Его лицо плыло, растягивалось перед глазами Кевина, превращалось в гладкую маску.  
— Я подумал, что ты, должно быть, вернешься страшно усталый. Заказал кое-что в «Зеве», пока они еще не закрылись.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что «Зев» закрывается?  
Карл посмотрел на часы.  
— «Зев» работает до восьми, разве нет?  
Кевин выдавил из себя смешок, скользкий, как маринованный шампиньон, и тоже посмотрел на часы.  
— Действительно.  
И тогда он увидел конверт. Это был белый конверт с печатью Стрекс, в таких Карлу приходили предложения о сотрудничестве, рекламные буклеты и угрозы.  
— Что на этот раз? — он потянулся к письму, но Карл схватил его за руку и привлек к себе.  
— Запугивают, — выдохнул он Кевину в висок. — Не хочу, чтобы ты читал.  
У него немного тряслись руки — Кевин чувствовал под его кожей мерный механический гул. Он заставил себя поднять голову, он посмотрел Карлу в лицо — глаза блестели, как стеклянные пуговицы.  
— Что стало с твоими ожогами, Карл? — прошептал он, улыбаясь. В горле бурлил истерический хохот.  
Карл молчал. Это было похоже на ту сказку про девочку, которая пыталась сбежать из секты к своей бабушке и не знала, что бабушку давно съели.  
— Тебя ведь зовут Карл? — спросил он мягко и погладил того, кто притворялся его Карлом, по щеке.  
— Да, — тот, кого звали Карлом, кивнул и улыбнулся так широко, что Кевин увидел его зубы мудрости.  
— А где тот Карл, который был здесь до тебя?  
Кевину не было страшно. Где-то глубоко внутри он ждал этого — его обходили вниманием слишком долго.  
Карл бросил короткий взгляд на конверт.  
— Я бы хотел тебя выключить, — сказал Кевин, проследив за его взглядом.  
Карл потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке:  
— Был счастлив дружить с тобой, Кевин, — его голос превратился в звонкое дребезжание.  
Кевин протянул руку и щелкнул выключателем.


End file.
